Talk:Hayda
Finally a better looking para, Morgahn was annoying me MageMontu 15:25, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Morgahn doesn't even use the Paragon model, he uses the Warrior one. You can see it when he uses Signet of Synergy or dances. Or when he dies. That always annoyed me. (T/ ) 15:38, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Lol yeah i noticed that MageMontu 15:41, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::How do the Shining Blade have Paragons? They're in Proph! Blasphemy! The Paintballer (T/ ) ::::Who says they couldn'tve recruited one from Elona? --Gimmethegepgun 15:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Hey!! How come Hayda is a Paragon but she gets to wear real boots instead of sandals?! That's not fair! :( (T/ ) 15:59, 9 August 2007 (CDT) mmmm maybe gw:en armor? MageMontu 16:00, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I really hope so. And in that case I have yet another very compelling reason to get GW:EN. (T/ ) 16:01, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::She wears shoes? Innovation! --Blue.rellik 02:34, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::BOOTS!! God, always get sick of those freaking sandals (at least it makes sense considering it's the far north, wouldn't want to wear sandals in 3 feet of snow -.-) --Gimmethegepgun 02:36, 16 August 2007 (CDT) i have added Trivia for Hayda :FOW Para has boots, and Vabbian does, for males. Pay up or shut up =P But she definitely does look cool. I liked Morgahn for his personality, and i'd still use him over this one. Besides, i was getting sick of people jumping up, whipping their heads back and shooting wings out their back 24/7--Darksyde Never Again 23:43, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::I personally prefer the female paragons; let's just say they pull off the bare-midriff look better then the guys do. Still love my male paragon, nipple-armor and everything, but it'll be nice to have a female Hero to bring along. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:45, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::You call those hideous bricks of FoW Para armor "boots"? Blasphemy! That stuff is so fugly that I would pay 15k in comparison for my normal, non-elite Elonian set. >.> (T/ ) 23:46, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Say what you will, but as of the momemt (Pre-GW:EN), FoW ''is the best looking Paragon armor. Anyway, I was definitely wishing for a female Paragon hero, so I'm happy. ^_^ Arshay Duskbrow 02:04, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Why are the White Mantle Ritualists Necromancer? Vainity And Sorrow 21:06, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :Because Ritualists weren't around back in the first game; they were named that first. Capcom 21:16, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "Vain"? "Supremely confident"? "Charm"? Oh no... I hope she's not a female version of Sogolon.... Arshay Duskbrow 21:55, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :No, see, she's confident in her abilities and knows how awesome she is. Sogolon's just stuck-up. Totally different. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:40, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::I liked Sogolon =(--Darksyde Never Again 01:52, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Definitly Sogolon. Check the two idle quotes I just got from her. -- Yu 18:46, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Wow, now that I've seen her in the game, that picture doesn't do her justice; she is beautiful. No more Morgahn ever again! :P Arshay Duskbrow 05:10, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::She's pretty damn arrogant, she really is a female Sogolon with hair --Blue.rellik 20:55, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::Don't think so. Sogolon is narcissistic (sp?) and has an overblown sense of worth. Hayda is just cocksure and over-estimating her abilities plus an arrogant nature. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:18, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Meh, it seems to me that a lot of the EotN heroes are more arrogant than their past predecessors. Xandra wants her own attack called Fantastic Was Xandra; Kahmu thinks he is untouchable in the realm of combat; Gwen is extremely aggressive to Charr; Vekk is full of Asura dominance pride...etc. Hayda? Well, I'd actually say she is better likened to Lukas. Sure, he is a different class, but I think it's more accurate. (T/ ) 02:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::One of Anton's quotes is, "Death won't see me coming!". :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 02:32, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well Jora is more level-headed than Koss, Ogden is on par with Tahlk/Dunk. Same with the necros. Norgu > Gwen. 4 life --Blue.rellik 23:19, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Norgu's definately got more "personality" then Gwen, but I think the big charm of Gwen is the history; Norgu's that cool new guy you just met, while Gwen's the friend you've had for years. Doesn't matter that Norgu's cooler. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:57, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Agreed. Norgu's character hasn't exactly been fleshed out much at all, same with Goren. Even if you've never played pre-Searing, Gwen has much more depth than Norgu. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 10:52, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Gwen has no flesh out sequence in the game except the quests. If you've just played through the normal story of EotN, anyone will think Gwen is a psychopath. I haven't seen anyone so angry in the game before --Blue.rellik 23:25, 22 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Agreed. If by some wild chance you never visited Pre-Searing and therefore didn't have any clue who or what Gwen is, then she does seem rather...crazed. I would say that Gwen only has more depth than Norgu if you'd met her previously or otherwise did your homework. (T/ ) 23:29, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::A "pyschopath" has more depth than a fat actor + part-time bodygyard. Gwen being so angry is exactly what makes her stand out. It's a kind of churning, seething anger at the Charr for destroying her homeland. I would say it's a pretty good way of conveying just how much damage the Charr have wrought on the Ascalonians, since those without Prophecies would not have seen what Ascalon looks like. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:54, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Gwen is a loli psychopath, Norgu is a hilarious actor. Humour is harder to achieve than being a bigoted murderer in terms of fiction. Why the hell should she hate the entire charr race? Did the entire charr race burn down Ascalon or was it some of them? I can't even begin to describe how Gwen fails in terms of character but trust me if I had to, I can easily point out why she's a terrible bigot (and I despise bigots) --Blue.rellik 04:45, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::I love Gwen, but then again I suppose I have a thing about mental issues.. anyway Norgu is fat D= Zulu Inuoe 05:55, 12 October 2007 (UTC) (Reset Indent) Hayda is insanely annoying. I still use Morgahn, cuz at least he's cool...Hayda is just an irritating arrogant moron. -Malcheior Sveth 05:55, 20 October 2007 (UTC) place to get her? does someone kno were i can get the paragorn hero? NO NOT MORGAHN :P Pijltje 09:44, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Follow the Asura arc, and when you get to Gadd's encampment, you can start a 2-quest chain that recruits her. --User:Ayaname Wolf 04:28, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Appearance change? Is it just me or does hayda look.. different in game? She has red hair with beads, and bright blue eyes.. :We just need a better picture. Arshay Duskbrow 11:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::How about this one from in-game to replace the existing one that's from the taiwanese manual? I just uploaded it to replace the shadowed ones that were in the armor gallery. Infinity 08:01, 17 September 2007 (CDT) She uses ranger hair model from proph. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:43, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Aww, I thought that she looked like she did in the manual. I don't like redheads on Paragons :( (T/ ) 02:28, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Needs some more tits imo. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 07:36, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::She looks the same to me. *Watches Shadyguy get slapped by Hadya after saying that comment* a veeeery likely occurence. Flechette 07:50, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lmao, implants anyone? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 07:55, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Nah, she has red, curly hair instead of brown, straight hair. Also she looks kinda... compressed... in the other picture, while in this one her height vs width is more proportionate --Gimmethegepgun 20:10, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Same dialogue as Shaudok? According to Hayda's page, when you talk to her in sparkfly swamp, she says the exact same thing as Shaudok in Zehlon Reach. Is this a mistake or do they actually say the same thing? :They actually do say the same thing, yes. And I beleive Anton says the very same thing if you attempt to chat with him during a quest... it's been a little while though, so I can't remember correctly. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 07:56, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Different quote? When I talked to her in the Epilogue, she said, "Come talk to Bartholos in Gadd's Encampment. The Shining Blade could still use your help." I haven't recruited her yet, so perhaps this is intentional. Anybody else notice this? the same for khamu and xandra. i didnt get them from the norn fighting, they told me to get there. guigolum 10:34, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Lulz In Borlis Pass stands a Merchant named "Hayda". LAME --- -- (s)talkpage 17:26, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :OH MY GOD THAT IS SO AMAZING LET US HAVE A HUGE ORGY AND PONDER THE HELL ANET WERE THINKING WHEN THEY DID THAT THOSE DEVILISH RASCALS THEY ARE INDEED HAHAHA Blue.rellik 06:23, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::I lol'd. Sorry Viper. D: 06:30, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Continuing and old conversation, but for the record the merchant in Borlis Pass is named Hadya. So yes maybe Anet recycled an old name, but "technically" there in the clear. But yeah, I still agree with Viper, its somewhat lame. 16:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hayda's Radiant Chest Piece of Motivation. Me likey -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 06:46, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::The Borlis Pass page lists the name as 'Ha'dy'a' - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:49, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thats because it is Hadya -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 06:51, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::So this whole segment is irrelevant then? - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:55, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yep. Vipermagi just phails. -- [[User:ScathLann|Lann]] 07:08, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I must be blind... --- -- (s)talkpage 14:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Confused about Unlocking Her I recieved Hayda on my Necromancer after beating her in Magni the Bison's "Round 1" Quest. Does anyone know why you can't anymore? Dagotta 01:05, 21 January 2009 (UTC) .............Hayda has never been an opponent in Magni's Tournament. Are you talking about Xandra? (T/ ) 02:44, 21 January 2009 (UTC)